


Somewhere Only We Know

by backtofive



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, sobrenatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could the fate unite different people from different eras?<br/>Only love could do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> "(...) Is this the place we used to love?
> 
> "Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?
> 
> Oh simple thing where have you gone?
> 
> I'm getting old and I need something to rely on
> 
> So tell me when you're gonna let me in
> 
> I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin
> 
> And if you have a minute why don't we go
> 
> Talk about it somewhere only we know?
> 
> This could be the end of everything
> 
> So why don't we go
> 
> Somewhere only we know?
> 
> Somewhere only we know? (...)"
> 
> —Somewhere only we know [Keane] 

“I am coming back, it’s just a few weeks... Takato… please… can’t you wait just a little more…? I have to stay here… I DID invite you, but you said ‘no way in hell am I going to spend an entire month in that old ass house! You didn’t want to come with me! Why are you…” Akihito sighed. He knew he had to break up with his childhood friend turned boyfriend. He knew it would never work out, they knew each other too well, and there was no pretending, no white lies. He knew since the beginning that Takato was too damn selfish to care about Akihito’s reasons.

He listened as his boyfriend complained over the telephone, and had to resort to biting his lower lip to prevent himself from breaking up over the telephone. He still loved Takato, but not the way he used to. He was just like a very close best friend now, nothing more. The sex was not bad and they had discovered so much about themselves in all those years together. But despite it all, they were not truly a real couple; he always knew that. It was just amazing how the other did not seem to notice this.

“Listen up, Takato… I have to go…” Akihito looked around. The entire furniture was covered with white cloth and dust, and snow was falling outside, covering the sidewalks and the entrance to the garage. He really had a lot on his plate. “Love you, have a good night.”

“I would have a good night…” Takato muttered and Akihito could almost picture him pouting on the other end of the line, “… If you were here.” That was cute, yet overly dramatic and childish. They did not even share a bed this often for Takato to be missing sleeping with him.

Takato was playing games, really. Akihito heard him talk on the phone with Kou. ‘I don’t want him to go to that old ass house… that shit is in the middle of nowhere… what if we marry and he plans to go live there? I am going to die, Kou.’

He sighed. “Why don’t you just cheat on me with him?” He muttered after hanging up.

That would not do. Takato was too smart and stubborn for that. He had used Akihito’s love as an excuse to get out of the closet, and his mother was going to kill Akihito if he were to break up with her dear son. Akihito smiled sadly, maybe being murdered by an overprotective mother was better than being a jerk and breaking up with his best friend that has not noticed that there was something missing in their relationship.

Maybe Akihito was just a jerk.

He threw the white cloth on the floor and sat on the sofa, exhausted.

The house, an old mansion built in Victorian style by the English, used to belong to his grandmother who was a very grump old lady that hated his mother until her last days. She kicked Akihito’s father out when the young man had married a poor girl and because of that, life had been harsh on the new family.

Akihito has lived a humble life and had struggled a lot to go to a university, and to make his deceased parents proud. He never got to know his old, grumpy and lonely grandmother, and so she died alone in her huge house while the lonely boy was raised by the State.

He was not some self-made rich man, but he was living well off within his means, that is until he got that call and found out about his new inheritance.

Takato had lifted his chin in a demonstration of arrogance. “You don’t need that shit. I am rich, we’re going to get married and I will provide you with more than enough.”

“This is not about the inherited money and the big house, honey. This is about getting to know the house my dad was raised in. This is about getting to know a little bit about my family.”

“The family that didn’t want you in the first place,” his fiancé had said, and it did hurt to hear that.

“Shut up,” Kou said, meddling just a little bit but Akihito did not mind.

Too late, Takato read in Akihito’s expression what his words had done.

“I am sorry Aki- I didn’t mean to-“

“My grandmother didn’t want me. But it wasn’t my parents’ fault that they had to die to save me!” Akihito stormed out of the living room as Kou looked at Takato with a dirty look.

That night, Akihito cried himself to sleep on Kou’s lap while Takato got drunk somewhere across the city.

Everything was coming back to him as he slept on the couch, which was surprisingly soft. He was so sick of being himself, so tired of his life, of living in Tokyo, tired of the university, be next to Takato, and maybe even Kou. He wanted to forget everything, everyone and start afresh. To pretend that he was born an orphan and that it was not his fault that his parents had died. To have a new life, like when you finish a book and start reading another one. While the author is the same, the plot may be better.

His cheeks were wet from his tears but he did not wake up until a few hours later. The miraculous sofa did not make his backache, who would expect that from a Victorian couch? ‘Going to bring you home’ he thought, caressing the furniture with his fingertips.

The house was huge and he had not even gone upstairs yet. It was getting dark and he had no idea on how to fix the electricity.

The snowflakes were falling slowly against the glass panels of the large windows and the snow banks around the house had a bluish glow, it was so pretty in its solitude vibe. 

It was so quiet that it took him a few minutes to realize that he was not alone anymore. From his peripheral vision, he saw a figure standing in the darkness, against a window.

“Oh, good lord! Do you want to kill me?” The tall man stepped forward and Akihito could finally see his handsome face. “Jesus Christ, how did you get in and who the hell are you?” He was usually way more polite than this but that was so scary and creepy. His heart was still pounding so hard.

“I am sorry, Takaba san. I didn’t know you were in town.” The man bowed to him.

“It’s okay…” Akihito breathed more easily. “I didn’t tell anybody… wait, who did you say you were?”

The man smiled a cold smile, which made Akihito shiver.

“I am Kirishima Kei. I used to be your grandmother’s lawyer. I am the one who called you to tell you about the inheritance. I’ve been waiting for you to claim this house.”

“Oh… oh. I am so sorry!” Akihito blushed bowing to the man. “You told me your name on the phone when I was in Tokyo. I am so sorry I forgot… it’s just that… I am just so…” Sick of my life, I wanted to say. “Exhausted.”

“Don’t worry about that, Takaba san. I am here to help you out.”

“How did you know I was in town?”

The man looked at him with impassive eyes for a while. Something about that man made Akihito curious and nervous at the same time. ‘It is his creepiness’ he concluded.

“This is a small town, sir… people talk.”

“Oh.”

 

  
The house did have electricity, thanks to Kirishima who was taking care of the property for some time now. Akihito did not question him on his handyman status. Apparently the man was doing all sorts of function, almost like a secretary, ‘or a butler’ his sarcastic mind added.

Kirishima toured him around most of the house, commenting a little about everything in his smooth voice. It was a huge house and even had towers. Akihito was impressed and a little scared. He did not want to admit it but he did not want to spend his nights alone in such a creepy place. Who knows if his grandmother’s ghost was lingering around here, waiting to meet him. He felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Kirishima san?”

“Yes sir?”

No one ever called him ‘sir’ before. He felt important, yet slightly uncomfortable as well. Hell, he was just twenty!

“Can you help me call a taxi?”

The man who was walking ahead of him, suddenly stopped in his tracks. “Why?” He asked without turning his head completely and Akihito thought that if that man’s intention was to scare, it was working wonderfully.

“I don’t want to… spend the night here.”

Kirishima sighed and turned to look at him. “Takaba san… you have to.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

He did not want to admit to being scared. He was not a child anymore.

“Well… it’s cold and… I would feel lonely. The hotel probably has internet connection at least.”

“It’s not that cold, sir. We have a heater and blankets. And you won’t be feeling lonely as I’ll be sleeping in the next room.”

The man was actually living here since his grandmother passed away? He was as creepy as the house itself.

“Okay, then,” Akihito smirked. He tried to sound flirtatious even though that was not his true self and he would never cheat on Takato, no matter how he felt or rather not feel towards his fiancé. He just wanted to test Kirishima’s intentions, since the man seems to be hiding something from him. “Do you have some beer?”

“We do not have beer, but we do have some wine.” Kirishima said, still formal and serious.

“Even better!” Akihito smiled. “I am just going to light up the fireplace in my bedroom and put on more comfortable clothes.”

Kirishima looked out the window for a few seconds before nodding to himself.

“But first I have to… take a walk.”

It was snowing.

“Are you kidding me? You’ll freeze out there.”

“I have to make sure the gates are locked.”

That was crazy, and who would be psychotic enough to break into this property in such bad weather conditions?

“It’s okay,” The boy answered.

The man nodded and disappeared into the hall. But he had not come back that night, if not Akihito would have noticed. Though he was so tired that he had passed out in front of the fire.

He changed his clothes and sat in front of the fire, still thinking about Takato and what he was going to say to him. The good old 'It’s not you, it’s me’ was a good start.

Soon, he was bored and went to the window to spy futher on this gloomy and mysterious place. Kirishima was out there, walking in the snow for some crazy reason.

The mansion was awesome but he missed his crumped apartment.

 

 

In the day, under the sunlight, everything looked wonderful. The house did not look old and run down but vintage and elegant instead.

He was dressed in a black parka and a nice red scarf that contrasted with his white skin and rosy cheeks.

Akihito was fascinated. The architecture, the mobiles, every little thing was just so beautiful. There was the great hall, and the bedrooms with their magnificent suite and some really antique bathtubs. The dinner hall, and all those rooms that had specific names though the young man would never care to know them. The kitchen was huge and there was a beautiful winter garden… he wondered if all of that, like those pretty roses, were Kirishima’s doing. He could almost be certain of this though, after all the man seemed to have many talents.

He caressed the piano with a smile; he would love to hear a romantic song right now.

Under the sunlight, the snow was so bright that he felt he was living in the sky. If Kou or Takato were here, he would force them to build a snowman with him. He let out a sigh. He hated being alone.

Walking on the path around the house, he noticed that most of the walkway was cleaned up and he wanted to thank the person who did such a great job.

There was a frozen lake behind the house, which he could see now. Last afternoon it had been snowing so much that he could not see shit but now he could admire all of the elegance overflowing in this place. It was a shame that Takato hated this house without even knowing the house at all.

He took out the cellphone from his pocket to take a selfie. As he walked backwards to get the perfect lighting for his selfie, he stepped on the slippery surface and his heart leapt when he realized he was about to fall on to the frozen lake.

He squinted his eyes and prepared himself for the impact but something held him mid air. Widening his pretty blue eyes, he saw a hulking man holding his scarf right above the ice and blinked.

“T-Thank you.” He rose to his feet.

The man was huge, blond and looked as serious as Kirishima. Why did everyone here look so damn serious? Is it because their wine sucks?

The man bowed quietly.

“I am Aki!” Akihito exclaimed as he offered him his hand. He was tired of being addressed with such formality by the other man and so he tried to be more social. “Nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you too.” The man grabbed his hand and muttered. “Suoh Kazumi.”

“Was it you who cleared the snow from the pathway?”

“Yes, sir.”

He almost rolled his eyes. It was just so weird being treated with such respect. Then again, it would be worse to not to be treated with any respect.

He smiled. “Good job, Suoh san. How much do I owe you?”

The man frowned.

“I mean… you cleared the path way…. T-that’s my house now, isn’t it?” The boy clarified.

“Don’t worry about it, sir. It’s my job.”

“But you have to be paid.”

“Kirishima san took care of it.”

‘They deserve the employee of the month award.’ But who was paying them still remained a mystery.

“Takaba san… I have to run some errands but if you need anything…. I will be nearby.”

“Okay, thank you Suoh! Also, thanks for saving my butt… from hitting the hard, icy surface of the lake…”

The man nodded and disappeared around the house.

The boy continued walking mindlessly, counting his steps when he spotted something big in his way.

It was a statue, made of marble and talent. The boy had never seen something as perfect as this thing before him. It reminded him of the Greek statues but this one had both arms and a tiny leaf did not cover his dick. It was a respectable dick by the way, even if not in a horny state. He had Japanese features and a strong build. He was tall and perfectly proportional.

He reached out to touch the statue, shyly. “Damn…” he whispered. “Can I offer you a drink, sir?”

This was a waste of perfect anatomy. If he had been a real human, then poor Takato would not even stand a chance against this perfect being.

Slowly, the boy started to caress the tight curves of the statue. It was so damn perfect that he would guess its creator was none other than Michelangelo or Da Vinci. The man’s knees, the muscles of his calves and tights… the curve of his tight stomach and waist… his strong chest and neck… the lines of his manly jaw….

“Oh…” he stepped back. ”I am sorry Statue san…” He bowed politely to the statue. “I didn’t mean to be creepy and a perv… it’s just that it’s been a long while since I saw a naked man… I mean, a perfect model such as yourself.” He was going to joke about how his boyfriend was going to be so jealous if he knew how he had just harassed this statue, but somehow talking about another man in front of this statue seemed wrong, so he did not make the joke. “It was really, really nice meeting you!” He turned around and entered the house again, heart beating hard against his ribcage for no reason.

“Kirishima!” He shouted as he felt his stomach rumble.

The statue appeared to be watching his every step but he knew it was just his imagination running wild.

“God…” he muttered, “I need to get laid soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a one-shot but then, its been a while since I posted anything so I decided to split this thing and gave you guys something to enjoy.  
> I spend a good time looking for a beta, so patience!
> 
> I will post a collab with an amazing author soon, I hope you guys like that xP
> 
> ANNNNND, I'm almost on vacation!!! I plan to finish my old fics - I have so many ideas on my head!!  
> Remember guys, I love working on collab, and I am still looking for a beta, so if you wanna talk with me email me nathyufu@ymail.com
> 
> betaed by chandini, thank you soooo much!!


End file.
